A networking system often includes multiple computing devices all connected together via a network. It is often the case that in such a system, a user of one computer wishes to configure their computer to use another computing device over the network.
For ease of discussion, the phrase xe2x80x9ctarget devicexe2x80x9d refers to the specific device the user presently wishes to configure their computer to use. The target device may also be referred to more specifically. For example, if the target device happens to be a printer it may also be referred to as the xe2x80x9ctarget printerxe2x80x9d.
Unfortunately, the configuration of a computer to use a particular target device can often be a difficult and frustrating task for the user to perform. One reason for this is that the user is often required to know the network address of the target device in order to complete the configuration task. This information is not always readily available and can be difficult for the user to obtain.
For example, consider a networking system that includes a personal computer and multiple printers all connected via a network. The user of the personal computer wishes to configure their computer to print to a specific target printer over the network. Typically, in order to complete the configuration of the computer, the user must provide the computer with the network address of the target printer. The address provides the computer with the information required to transmit print jobs over the network directly to the target printer.
Unfortunately, obtaining the address of a networked device such as a printer can be difficult. The user may simply not know how to acquire this information. In some cases, the user may involve a network support person to obtain the network address information. This solution can result in increased support costs and consume valuable user time. Alternatively, the user may cause the target printer to print a test page with the network address printed thereon. This typically involves the user having to interface with the printer controls which are often unfamiliar to the user. As a result, valuable user time can be consumed in performing this task.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to configure a computer to use a target device over a network without the user having to know the network address of that device.
In one embodiment of the invention, a computer is provided that is configurable to use a target device without the user having to provide the computer with the network address of the target device. As will be shown below, this can serve to significantly simplify the configuration task for the user.
The present invention may be implemented as a computerized method for selecting a device from a plurality of devices for a computer to use. These devices may be printers connected to a network. The method includes selecting a device that has the lowest uptime from the plurality of devices. In one embodiment, the device is then configured to use the selected device. In another embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of requesting confirmation that the computer should be configured to use the selected device; and if the confirmation is received, then configuring the computer to use the selected device.
The present invention may also be implemented as a computer that includes a means for identifying a group of devices coupled to a network and a means for selecting a device from the group of devices having the lowest uptime. The devices may be printers connected to the network. In one embodiment, the computer may also include a means for configuring the computer to use the device in response to the device being selected. In another embodiment the computer further includes a means for requesting confirmation from a user that the computer should be configured to use the selected device and a means for receiving the confirmation and responding thereto by configuring the computer to use the selected device.
The present invention may also be implemented as a program storage medium readable by a computer, tangibly embodying a program of instruction executable by the computer to perform method steps for selecting a device coupled to a network, the method steps including identifying a plurality of devices coupled to the network that meet at least one pre-determined criterion and selecting a device from the plurality of devices having the lowest uptime. In one embodiment, the method steps further include the step of configuring the computer to use the selected device. In another embodiment the method steps further include the step of requesting confirmation that the computer should be configured to use the selected device and upon receiving the confirmation, responding thereto by configuring the computer to use the selected device. In yet another embodiment, the pre-determined criteria include the criterion that the device is a printer.